Wicked Whispers and Nightmarish Necromancy
by Aka 'anela
Summary: A horrible dream plauges the Ranma 1/2 cast, can they prevent the outcome the future holds?First Chapter is UP! Now I just gotta do the next one...hee hee ::Scratches the back of her head:: I'll uh...get to work.
1. Prologue

Wicked Whispers and Nightmarish Necromancy  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Cold sweat dripped from her brow, her eyes usually full of joy and laughter were clouded in fear and uncertainty. Her body, a map of anguish and fatigue was covered in purpling bruises and open wounds. Her brown eyes shimmered with faltering confidence as she stared down her opponent. Caught in shadows, her challenger didn't make a sound waiting for her to make the next move. In this silence and torment she could feel her body giving up, faltering, and yearning for rest and recuperation. But nothing, nothing would keep her from what she had to do, she would never give up, even in death if it came to that.  
  
The darkness that wove itself in and out of her bluish-black hair deepened and spread throughout the dismal dungeon-like crypt she was in. Although keeping her focus on the enemy she could see decaying bodies stuffed in carefully carved holes in the walls, some were even carelessly pilled upon the floor creating molding mountains of the dead. A steady drip surrounded her, she could hear it fall from the walls and slide across the ceiling, slowly eroding away the long ago polished limestone. Slowly as if it had to push through the gloom itself a strange smell rose up into her nose, wrinkling her face at the stench she tightened her grip on the bloody katana. Raising her confidence a little she cried out at the formidable monster in front of her.  
  
"I will kill you, you can be sure of it!" Surprising herself as her words came out strong and fluent, full of passion and energy she added, "Go back to the darkness from which you came you filthy bastard!" Rushing the monster with all she had in her, which wasn't much, she brought the dirtied sword above her head. Jumping into the air, exceeding the monster's seven- foot stature began to bring it down, never taking her eyes from her target. "HIYIA!" A final war cry bellowed from somewhere inside as she felt the metal connect with the being's hard, rough skin. Dropping to the hard, cold, and now blood-drenched ground she let out a sigh of relief mixed with depleted vitality. With great energy she stood up leaning heavily on her weapon.  
  
Cold laughter echoed off the ancient walls causing small stones to break loose and crumble towards the floor. The voice, deep and raspy attacked her ears while at the same time failure ran through her veins. "Did you really think you could defeat me with that pathetic thing you call a weapon?" She knew the question was not meant to be answered so she readied her weary body for another attack. "Your skills, meek as they are have grown, it is a shame, if you would have consented to stay becoming my best pupil I could have shown you such things. Things your mind couldn't even comprehend right now!" Still hanging in the shadows the being before her dressed in a raven dyed robe began to advance on the young girl before it. "So sorry about your fiancée, he was indeed the best fighter I have ever come up against in all the millennia's I've been alive. It is a foolish thing love, it killed him and now it will destroy you as well!" Pausing to take in the room around him, the being unhooked his cloak letting it fall heavily to the ground. Smiling, pleased at the small gasp the surprised and horrified girl before him gave he continued. "Now, young girl you see the demon with which you face, your hesitation will be your downfall." Faster than her eye could track the being cleared the distance between them in less than a half a second.  
  
Her eyes wide and teary shimmered in what light there was in the dismal chamber of the dead. The breath that was once flowing freely from her lungs escaped and left her body to deal with harsh reality of death. Clutching the demon's skin in her hands she managed to pull her face to its ear as her blood, crimson and thick flowed to the ground. A small river of blood that wound itself down the delicate curves of her lips to her heart shaped chin marred her usually beautiful features. With all she had in her she made a final promise to the inhuman creature that had just run her through with its monstrous claws.  
  
"This may be my grave but it will never by my cage…I will have my revenge!" With those final words she slipped into an even darker abyss. Her body finally letting go she crumpled motionless into the demon's arms.  
  
Thrusting the lifeless body from its deformed limbs with disgust the demon walked back to where his cloak lay in wait. Returning it to its resting- place around his shoulders the beast glided back to the dead teenager. "You were right about one thing, this will be your grave." Walking toward an ancient staircase the demon stopped and looked mockingly over his right shoulder casting a cruel glare at the pile of flesh that used to be his opponent. "But death I'm afraid has crushed your promise of revenge…sianara Akane Tendo." 


	2. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
She woke up bathed in sweat her normally peach skin turned pale. Crawling delicately from her silken sheets, she crossed the room. Taking the sweat drenched clothes from her body she stood in front of an oak dresser now naked in the early morning light. Slipping a Chinese bathrobe over her shoulders she walked through the still quiet house. Finding her way to the bath she felt her muscles loosen as she slipped into the water's warm embrace.  
  
Closing her eyes she could see eerie flashes from her nightmare weaving in and out of her mind's eye. Shivering she kept thinking how odd it was that she would dream about something like that. "Shampoo never dream before that she was Akane. Maybe is bad omen." Shampoo said thinking out loud. Shampoo dunked her head under the water submerging her purplish- blue hair as she attempted to get rid of the awful feeling she had. Coming out again she felt a little better but the feeling still hung in the air like the smell of burnt food. "Shampoo tell Great Grandmother, she know what to do." With that the Amazon jumped gracefully out of the water while at the same time wrapping her body up in a yellow cotton towel.  
  
Dressed in a fire-engine red, short sleeved Chinese outfit she vivaciously bounced her way down the stairs toward the kitchen. Her heightened senses told her that her grandmother wasn't in the house but the numerous clangs and splashes told her that Moose was in the kitchen. Gingerly sliding into the kitchen she soundlessly strolled up behind her wannabe suitor.  
  
From the moment she was walking down the stairs Moose knew she was there. Although his eyesight wasn't as great as some, the lack of it heightened Moose's other senses. Pretending he was too interested in what he was doing to notice Shampoo, Moose continued with preparing the Raman that Colougn had asked him to make.  
  
"Couldn't sleep Shampoo?" Moose said turning around the light from the bulbs above their heads reflecting off his glasses. Shampoo noted the tightly woven hair net that barely covered the top of Moose's head and mentally giggling she retained her icy cold stare.  
  
"Shampoo no need to talk to Moose, where is great Grandmother?" Her tone was as cold as her stare and Moose knew it all too well. She was worried about something he could feel her conflict hanging in the air.  
  
Moose shrugged his shoulders leisurely; "She went out for some strange ingredients for the Raman." Pointing at the bubbling water he added, "She said she'd be back this afternoon."  
  
"Strange ingredients?" Shampoo eyed the Chinese boy in front of her. "Shampoo no can wait until afternoon. This very important…. Shampoo go see Arin now!" With that she bounded out of the kitchen through the restaurant and out the door before Moose had a chance to ask what this was all about.  
  
1   
  
The battle cry could be heard for miles and anyone living in Nerima had heard it countless times before and they would hear it countless times again. The horrifying yell rose through the treetops sending birds flying in fear; it twisted itself through the streets sending small animals running for their lives.  
  
"RANMA YOU JEARK!" The seemingly inhuman yell came from a young teenage girl. "How can you be so insensitive?" She was chasing a boy with a pigtail about the same age with a huge hammer that she seemed to pull from out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh come on Akane," The boy yelled back. "It's not like I meant to forget!" Dodging her angry blows he ran though the house a confused look on his face. Whys this stuff always gotta happen to me? She didn't have ta blow up like that either! "Calm down Akane… you know waving that mallet around doesn't make you look very cute!" Jumping in the air at the top of the stairs he did a summersault and landed perfectly on his feet at the bottom.  
  
"And why would I care what you think about me anyway, you pervert!" She swung again and missed by about a centimeter. Frowning at this she wondered why he was letting her keep up with him…she knew he was ten times as good her, not that she'd admit that to anyone, so why was he allowing her to get so close? Stopping suddenly she placed the mallet back to where ever it came from and looked at Ranma.  
  
Still tensing himself for an attack Ranma eyed Akane questioningly. Her body wavering a little her eyes rolled back into their sockets and Ranma watched as her legs gave way and she started to sink toward the floor. "Akane!" Quickly he caught Akane in mid-fall and kneeling laid her head in his lap. "Akane are you okay?" Her eyes were shut and her breathing had gotten slower. Picking up her body with ease he carried her toward her room and laid her down on the bed. Man I wish someone were here today. Everyone had gone out preparing for Akane's birthday party, Ranma was supposed to keep Akane busy until six o'clock that night. Oh man even Dr. Tofu went with them, jeez!   
  
Ranma got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, then getting a towel from the counter he ran it under the cold water. Not really noticing the change or really even caring Ranma-Chan jumped back up to Akane's room. Placing the damp cloth across her forehead Ranma-Chan waited for signs of improvement. Slowly his, now her patience was rewarded as a slight groan escaped Akane's lips. "Hey Akane you alright?" The nervousness was caught deep in her voice but she couldn't shake it.  
  
Slowly Akane's eyes opened attempting to focus on the room around her as she cradled her head with her right hand. "What happened?" Not waiting for an answer she placed her left elbow beneath her and attempted to sit up as blackness began to surround her vision a second time, she thought twice about it and plopped down on the pillow again. Closing her eyes she felt the world spin and twirl beneath her, What's going on? One minute I was fighting with Ranma and the next I'm on my bed.   
  
Ranma-Chan didn't dare to say anything just yet; she watched the whole display with an odd sort of curiosity. Playing back the scene in her head she couldn't put her finger on what had gone wrong. One second Akane was typically throwing things and yelling at him and the next she just crumpled. Leaning closer, Ranma-Chan flipped the cold rag around. "Hey Akane you okay?" She asked again.  
  
For the first time Akane noticed he was in the room, or rather she was in the room. "Ranma?" She looked the busty red-head over, "When did you change?" It was Ranma-Chan's turn to be surprised as she looked over her new but familiar curvy body.  
  
"Oh, I went to get a cold rag for your head and I guess got some water on myself. But that's not the important thing, Akane what happened back there?" Her eyes brimmed with concern and her arms came as close to Akane as she dared; for two reasons, one she didn't want Akane mad at her again and two she thought she might break her.  
  
Before she could answer they heard an all too familiar voice beam from downstairs. "Ranma, where is you? Ranma, Shampoo have important things to tell you!" Both froze as the Amazon bounced through the Tendo living room up the Tendo stairs and though the Tendo hall making her first stop at Ranma's room door. Looking in her face twisted in disappointment at the sight of an empty room then noticing that Akane's door was a little open she smoothly glided over to her rival's room. "Akane, where is Ranma? Shampoo need to…" her voice drifted off at the sight before her. Here was her future-husband leaning over the violent, uncute girl tenderly holding her. This is dream! Shampoo thought, No way would Arin be doing this. Coming back to her senses she stomped angrily in. "Shampoo demand to know what going on!" Her features frayed and angry.  
  
"Shampoo! What are you doing here?" Ranma-Chan said ignoring her question. Backing away from Akane and standing up meeting Shampoo's jealous gaze Ranma-Chan flashed her a look that almost brought the proud Amazon to her knees. Even in his girl form she couldn't resist him. "Come on Shampoo, can we save this fiancée thing for later? Akane just fainted is all."  
  
Defeated in one look Shampoo reluctantly gave in and attached herself to Ranma-Chan's right arm. "Shampoo wait until tomorrow to yell at Akane." She said while dousing her fiancée with a kettle of hot water that appeared out of no where. Then giving Ranma a loving gaze Shampoo turned sullen she stared off into the distance. "Shampoo need to tell you important thing! Is about a dream Shampoo had last night." Her shoulders slumping she began to replay the terrible nightmare again, then reaching the end a shiver climbed itself up and down her spine.  
  
Akane forgotten for the moment Ranma saw the desperation and fear in Shampoo's eyes, something he'd never seen before. "What is it Shampoo, I mean it can't be that bad it was just a dream right?"  
  
  
  
Every step drug on for an eternity as the rocks and cracks proved deadly adversaries for his tired mile worn feet. His clothes were tattered shreds that hung loosely off his muscular body. Every once and a while a small groan would escape his lips as he drug on his feet only knowing the destination. Shifting under a layer of skin his eyes yearned to be released as well as his brain from the torment that he was now witnessing.  
  
(The clashing of weapons echoed through his ears as heaving breathing slid off the walls of the basement like room he was now floating over. It was too dark to see anything clearly; the only thing he knew for sure was that the two figures below him were battling to the death. Then one began to speak a voice as clear cut as the summer wind and as beautiful as a sunrise rose from the darkness catching his heart and squeezing it tightly. "I will kill you, you can be sure of it!")  
  
In his dreamlike state he wondered oblivious to the world around him. Then in a moment of pure anguish his face twisted and his body tightened as a blood curdling scream shot like a bullet through the forest. Eyes wide and frightened he now knew what he had to do. He had to get to her before any of this came true, he had to save her, and the future depended on it. Now more relaxed he rose and faced the direction he thought was Nerima and ran as fast as he could. Don't worry Akane I'm coming! As Ryoga ran off into the setting sun he was unaware that a pair of red glowing eyes watched him as he ran to the woman he loved.  
  
  
  
The smell of okonomiaki filled the air and drifted from room to room, arousing the senses of her faithful customers. As she leaned tenderly over her famous food, she realized the joyless feeling she had. Usually pleasing her customers and cooking all day pretty much fulfilled her. Other than that stab of knowing that Ranma hadn't chosen her as his bride yet. Flipping and humming she cooked okonomiaki like she was trying to ride the world of hunger. Pills began to fill the counter as she mindlessly cooked on, completely unaware of what she was doing. One after another she cooked, her wrists flicking back and forth, her spatulas clanging against each other until her knees turned into liquid and she fell. Blackness invaded her mind as she drifted in and out of conscience oblivion. Waking up on the floor wasn't what concerned her…what concerned her was the dream that had happened while she was knocked out. Collecting herself she ran out the door. Don't worry Ranma honey, I'm comin! Jumping over the counter she rushed into the streets of Nerima, her customers staring in awe after her.  
  
Bursting into the Tendo Dojo she stopped short and breathing hard yelled through the house. "Ranma honey!" She knew it was just a dream, after all there's no way someone like Akane could be that good, but she still had to see if her fiancée was still alive. She found them crowded around the table, sullen looks surrounding their faces.  
  
"Uchan!" Ranma exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Oh Ranma you're okay!" She exalted, then looking at Akane; "You're still here too." She said with a little less enthusiasm.  
  
Akane eyed Ukyo crossly; "Of course I'm still here. So sorry to disappoint you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay so let me get this straight all of you have had the same dream about Akane?" Ranma's striking blue eyes surveyed the room of fiancées and rivals. :: Why's this kinda stuff always gotta happen to me anyway?:: They'd been going over and over the dream, each and every detail embedded in their heads. "And in this dream she dies." Even if it was a dream the thought of Akane dying sent shivers down Ranma's spine. "Also there's this huge black creature thing…that says I'm dead too. Okay…." Ranma trailed off. :: Well it's out there and for the most part pretty unbelievable and totally unlikely that this could ever happen or come true in anyway so that means…some time in the near future, or distant future this thing WILL kill Akane and me.:: Shaking his head he looked at the small cup of now cold un-dranken tea resting on the smooth surface of the table, it looked so serene and at peace. For a moment Ranma wished he and the cup could trade places.  
  
"Ranma? Is you okay?" The high concerned voice came from his right side. "Ranma, Shampoo know Great-grandmother know what to do!" She smiled and burrowed her brow in determination. "Shampoo let nothing happen to future husband!"  
  
"Ranma maybe you should go and see her, she usually does have good information." Akane's matter-of-fact voice came from his left.  
  
"Ranma honey, what do you have to loose?" A cool voice drifted from his far left. "She may be a sneaky little hag but she is pretty well informed!" Ukyo stated as Shampoo shot her a slightly evil look.  
  
"Well what about their safety? I mean we have no idea when this thing will happen or when this dark creature is going to come." Ryoga's getting-back-to-the-point statement drifted from the other end of the table.  
  
"True, this unthinkable monster with all his malicious minions could seize the beauteous Akane in the middle of the night!" Standing up to emphasize his point Kuno thrust a fist in the air.  
  
Pausing for a moment the group regarded the kendoist and as one all stood up. "Well spend the night so Ranma and Akane will be safe! No matter how long it takes!" Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga, and Kuno celebrated this idea in a group high five as Ranma and Akane sat there and sighed.  
  
"Oh, it's so wonderful you all are staying! I'll go and make up the bed's…oh but I should go and make dinner, Akane would you mind…" Kasumi didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'd be happy to make dinner Kasumi!" Ukyo jumped up and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Shampoo make delicious dinner for Ranma!" Shampoo mirrored Ukyo.  
  
"Oh how sweet of you two! I'll see about those beds." Kasumi wondered off down the hall as two of Ranma's fiancée's battled it out in the kitchen.  
  
At the same time a robed man sat slouched over a marble chessboard covered in silken spider webs. He cackled dryly through his old rough beard and reached one withered hand toward a white pawn, tenderly placing a callused finger upon its head he slid the smooth figure two paces ahead of its original spot. Sitting back he began to watch the game unfold. They had made their first move, fixing his yellow cat-like eyes on the black pawns he sat in wait.  
  
  
  
***Authors Notes: Okay I know I know not a very good end to the first chapter but at least I finished it. That's the important part right? I promise it'll get better…well I promise that I'll try and make it better from here on out! OH, and please keep the feedback comin!! ::looks up at the reader with shimmery eyes:: 


	3. The Wieght Of The World

  
  
1 Interlude  
  
  
  
Silence, a moment in the vast emptiness of space created when sound itself is destroyed. In the silence and the dark void many things appear and fade images of the past and illusions of the present. Who's to say if these images are real and who's to say that they're not, but in this distorted view people change and grow. Expanding in way's even they never dreamed of or thought possible. Yet what if one person out of the billions that exist was given a gift, one that could alter the universe and rip holes in different dimensions? What if this gift was passed down through mindless generations, building on itself until one day the pressure became too much and it let its power loose on the universe? Silence, silence is the only answer to these questions.  
  
  
  
Shadows of people were circled around an elongated table the anticipation growing on their faces. The light from the candles was the only source of light in the entire room. Flickering lightly the candlelight let the shadows play with the features of their faces, exposing and hiding pieces of skin so randomly and smoothly it looked as if the shadows were playing with each other. Repeating an ancient dance with secrets so long forgotten that the beauty of it was all that was left. Sitting directly in front of these glowing spectacles was the gleaming face of a now seventeen-year-old girl. Closing her brown eyes she thought hard about what she was to do, concentration showing clearly on her face. Then taking in a deep breath blew out the small flames in one whoosh of released energy. "Happy birthday Akane!" The voices of friends and family rang out in union. The glowing neon light that sat directly above the group flickered for a moment than showered the room with its unnatural glow. Clapping and shouting rose from the center of the room as the small group celebrated the birth of one Akane Tendo.  
  
"Shampoo never get to do stuff like this on own birthday." Shampoo said with a little envy lining her sentence as she reached for her slice of cake.  
  
"What did you do on your birthday Shampoo?" Ranma asked as he raised his head from his second helping of cake.  
  
"Hum…Shampoo spent half day trying perfect new Raman. Then spent other half chasing you around to try it." She looked at the table remembering the hours she'd spent on it, fixing every little detail. Then remembering how he had avoided her all day, running away from her and even hiding from her. A small frown crossed her face as sat viewing the picture that was now playing in her mind. She had ended up feeding Moose her Special Deluxe Ranma Raman; he had spent hours savoring every noodle and flavor. ::Why can't Ranma be more like Moose?:: She quietly asked herself. Not noticing the red of embarrassment that crossed Ranma's face she proceeded to nibble through the cake mindlessly noticing the ingredients and texture.  
  
"Ahem…" Ranma coughed a little than went on to devouring his third piece of cake.  
  
The talk continued well on into the night, each member recalling their last birthdays and how they spent them. All except one. Soun Tendo had left his daughter's birthday party early now sitting cross-legged in his room he stared at a binder like book in front of him. The binder looked as if it had seen better days, the cover was worn and torn in places. Its binding was beginning to come loose and frayed at the edges while dust that had been collecting for over two decades covered the book like a second skin. The writing that had once stood proudly against the green cover now was only a memory of its former self it read: Tendo Family Photographs 1889.  
  
Soun had completely avoided its presence for as long as he dared. Keeping it under a loose bored beneath his floor he guarded its secrets. Now reaching one unsteady hand out toward the seemingly harmless photo-album he held his breath unsure of what to do and what to tell his youngest daughter. Flipping through the black and white pictures he glanced at ancestors long since gone, each moment captured and each moment a pause in time.  
  
  
  
*** Author's Notes *** Okay I know I'm a slacker but I'm trying oh and for future ref. I have no idea how they celebrate birthdays in Japan…so bear with me on some of that kinda stuff…thanks! As always flames or praise doesn't matter which I'll read them both! ::bows slightly:: Arigatou for the feedback so far! 


End file.
